Rachmaninov
by ShirayGaunt
Summary: Es curioso lo que una tonada puede causar en la gente. Una noche en el teatro Iván cae preso de la influencia de las notas y de la fuerza de sus recuerdos. RusiaxPrusia


Bueno, les estoy dejando al niño lindo que me dejó adolorido el brazo, nunca escriban en el teléfono acostadas de lado en una camaa! Lo deja a uno todo adolorido después...

Título: Rachmaninov

Numero de Palabras: 630

Pareja: RusiaxPrusia

Advertencias: Errr... Escrito bajo la influencia de "Rachmaninov" el concierto de piano y orquesta No. 2 en Do mayor Op. 8, es lindo leerlo solo, pero si oyen la canción mientras se lee os aseguro que le da un toque mas coherente! :3, de resto nada!

Hetalia no es mio, si lo fuera verían yaoi a cada segundo de los 5 minutos que dura cada capitulo xD, es de Hidekaz Himaruya!

* * *

Se encontraba sentado en uno de los cientos de palcos de aquel teatro, deleitándose con la hermosa tonada tan brusca e impredecible, pero tan armónica a su manera, que le recordaba a sí mismo, altos y bajos repartidos en pequeñas notas navegando entre las líneas de las partituras; sus ojos amatista viajaron por entre los músicos, tan concentrados en tocar a la perfección tan melancólica sonata, mientras su mente se perdía en los pliegues de la memoria, recordando lo que fue y no volverá, reviviendo con cada nota parte de su vida, su poderío de siglos, cerró los ojos hundiéndose en el recuerdo de uno de los tantos bailes que se hicieron durante el reinado de los Romanov, casi podía sentir la fina tela del vestido de Anastasia escurriéndosele entre los dedos mientras daban vueltas por todo el salón como si no existiera nada mas, el armonioso baile adornado con el suave rozar del vestido de seda, el taconeo casi imperceptible, el aroma de su piel y el sutil perfume de su cabello; un silencio brusco lo hizo abrir los ojos sintiéndose solo de repente, más al ser inundado por las notas de la orquesta de nuevo no pudo más que esconder sus violetas ojos tras los párpados, esperando ver de nuevo a su querida princesa, pero contrario a sus deseos su mente lo llevó a recorrer las pocas memorias agradables que tenia junto al ojirrojo peliplateado que fue su prisionero durante años, tardes enteras sentado tocando frente a la ventana su amado violonchelo con un par de rubíes siguiendo sus movimientos, besos compartidos, oh dulce miel de su boca, que era bien sabido echaba en falta, verle concentrado arreglando girasoles sobre la mesa del comedor oliendo a las brillantes flores cuando creía que nadie le veía, y extasiado por su aroma robaba uno que permanecería hasta morir adornando la mesa junto a la cama; dulces recuerdos que atesoraba en su mente, porque fue ese escandaloso hombre quien redujo a la inexistencia a su perenne soledad, proveyendo a su corazón de una calidez que nunca esperó encontrar en un lugar tan insólito, resignado como estaba al no haberlo encontrado junto a su familia, pero los rubíes angustiados por un muro que le separó de los demás se hicieron presentes obligándolo a despertar de su delirio, no pudiendo, a pesar de su esfuerzo, evitar recordar cómo se fue de su lado para no regresar, como su otrora radiante mansión dejaba sus puertas abiertas al General Invierno, como un americano le arrebataba lo poco que le quedaba, brillantes se volvieron sus ojos al concientizar que al volver a casa no habría nadie esperándole, solo frío y un par de flores marchitas, tal vez trozos de recuerdos felices fracturado por el dolor, opacados por el llanto; sabia que derramar lágrimas no vale la pena, nunca lo ha valido y nunca ha hecho que el tiempo le devuelva aquello que le fue arrebatado.

Las últimas notas resuenan en tan amplio espacio seguido de un silencio preludio del ruido de los aplausos, en lo alto del lugar, solo en un palco un hombre de claros cabellos y brillantes ojos violetas aplaude con entusiasmo a la espléndida presentación, deseando desde el fondo de su pétreo corazón que su vida fuese como un concierto, que por más triste que fuese el recorrido al final siempre hay aplausos que te hacen sentir orgulloso del camino seguido, y fue con ese pensamiento que mientras salía del lugar, esperando aplausos, recibió el regalo del mirar de un par de rubíes, pulidos por la emoción, que al chocar contra las amatistas de su rostro resplandecieron como las ultimas luces del crepúsculo, calentando su corazón y derritiendo su fachada al ver esos labios y volver a probar la miel de sus besos.

* * *

A que quedó bonito! :3 Si ven alguna metida de pata ortográfica me avisan!


End file.
